I'll Always Take Care of You
by Watcher of the Hearts
Summary: The toys are adjusting easily to their new life with Bonnie. But what happens when there is a move on the horizon? And will Buzz finally admit his feelings for Jessie aloud?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-howdy-hey readers! I, like most of you, just recently saw Toy Story 3 and FELL IN LOVE WITH IT! I've been reading a lot of the other fanfics and decided to write my own. This was originally going to be a one-shot. But I might make it a two-fer… or just a whole darn story all together! I hope you all enjoy! This is the first time I've ever written a Toy Story fic! :) **

**I'll Always Take Care of You**

**Chapter 1**

**...  
**

Over the weeks after gaining a new home with Bonnie, Andy's old toys became quickly adjusted. Having not had any leadership before, Bonnie's toys had elected Woody and Buzz to continue their roles over their friends, but also over Bonnie's room as well. It did not take long, with the help of Dolly and Buttercup, for the two pals to learn the layout of the house and its schedule.

Along with the new friendships, another relationship was also slowly being formed. Since their *ahem* _adventure_ to and from Sunnyside, Buzz was less nervous around Jessie. He was able to speak to her without stuttering…well most of the time. And he became accustomed to holding her hand as they walked together or rode somewhere in Bonnie's backpack. Ever since their near death in the incinerator, Buzz felt very protective of the red-headed cowgirl. But he still had yet to admit those feelings aloud to anyone.

It was a bright sunny Sunday morning when Bonnie ran into her room.

"Guess what! Guess what! I'm goin' to Gramma's house! And Mom says I can bring some of you along!" She scanned the toys she had line across her bed. "Hmmm….a-ha!" She grabbed Woody and Buzz. "Everyone else…be good."

And with that Bonnie ran from her room, the door closing behind her. The two friends spent the entire day fighting the "evil ghosts" hiding in Bonnie's grandmother's closet. By sundown the little girl had fallen asleep and her father gently carried her to the car, the toys wrapped in her arms.

"So have you told Bonnie about the move yet?" her grandmother's question struck a chord in both Woody and Buzz, the two of them trying not to show their worry as they stole a quick glance to one another.

"No. We plan to tomorrow morning." Her father whispered quietly so as not to wake Bonnie.

"Tomorrow? But you move in a week! Has she even seen the for sale sign?"

"She hasn't been outside yet, what with the rain this past week. We were surprised the house sold so quickly." He set Bonnie into her car-seat, resting Buzz and Woody on the seat next to her. They remained in their frozen states, watching as her parents then loaded in crates and cardboard boxes into the back of the car. Woody strained to hear the voices of the adults through the closed car, putting his expression back into place as the doors were open.

"Well good luck. Call us if you need anything!" her grandmother waved them off as Bonnie's parents lead the car back home.

**...**

"Moving?"

"Keep your voice down Buzz! Do you want to wake up everyone else? It's the middle of the night!" Buzz sighed heavily, sitting down on a toy block in the closet he and Woody had hidden in, his glow-in-the-dark chest giving the only illumination.

"We've been through this before Buzz. But Bonnie's toys haven't. We'll have to keep our heads on straight to help them out. Hamm and Slink and the rest have been through this before..and the move from Andy's house went just fine..." Woody ignored Buzz's obvious snort and continued on, "But some of the others might get scared…Buttercup and Pricklepants-"

"-And Jessie."

"Right and-" Woody stopped mid-sentence and looked at Buzz, eyes wide. "Well who'd-a-thunk? Buzz Lightyear, I do declare, you're in love."

"What?" Buzz stood up, mouth opening and closing. He saw the smirk placed on his best friend's face and sat back down, sighing heavily. "I just want her to be safe. W-When I almost lost her in that incinerator...Well…It scared me half to death Woody." He looked up to the cowboy, eyes lined with concern. Woody placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. I know partner… I know. Well we'd better get back to bed, before anyone wakes up and realizes we're gone. We'll figure out how to tell them in the morning."

Buzz nodded, following his friend out of the closet and into the dim glow of Bonnie's nightlight. The carefully climbed back onto the bed and to the spots they had climbed from. Woody laid down, his back to Buzz and drifted off to sleep. Buzz however stayed awake a few moments longer, watching the red-headed cowgirl sleep peacefully, and arm resting on Bullseye's side. Buzz smiled softly, his chest swelling. He smirked once more as he confirmed that Woody was indeed correct. He shook his head with a quiet chuckle and lay down, falling into an easy sleep.

**...**

**Alrighty! More to come soon! :) RxR!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seems like people like this story so far! I'm really excited! Big shout out to The Mulberry for absolutely making me laugh with their review, and to Fizzy Starburst for their awesome review as well. :D And now… as promised… the second chapter! **

**…...**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, after Bonnie had gone off the day care and the rest of the toys were deep into their game of Scrabble, Woody and Buzz snuck off to hide underneath Bonnie's bed and plan just how they were going to break the news to the rest of the group.

"I think our best course of action is to use the buddy system. Older toys with the new ones. Bonnie's toys may feel calmer if they're with someone whose been through this once before."

"Sounds good. But how are we going to tell them?" Woody rubbed the back of his neck in response to his friend's worried question. He knew exactly where Buzz's thoughts were going: Jessie. The fiery cowgirl had an extreme fear of confinement and knew she wouldn't take well to the news of the impending move.

"We just…have to break it to them easy. It'll be okay Buzz." Woody put a caring hand on his friend's arm, seeing the worry in his eyes. "Jessie's a strong girl. And with you by her side everything will be fine. We won't lose anyone during this move." The cowboy's eyes were determined. After years of seeing their friends sold off to other owner's Woody became determined to never lose another member of his small family ever again. He stood, sighing sadly as he thought of Bo, his eyes drifting off into the distance. It was Buzz this time that picked up on the subtlety. He placed a hand on Woody's shoulder.

"She was a good toy Woody, and a good woman. Wherever she is, she's fine."

"I know…I just miss her." Woody trailed off, his gaze shifting to Jessie. "Don't wait forever to show her that you care Buzz…" Woody slowly stepped from under the bed, leaving Buzz to his thoughts. He turned to the familiar soft shuffling of metal coils, and looked to see Slinky approaching him.

"Everything okay there Sheriff?"

"Y-yea Slink…could you get everyone together for a staff meeting?" Woody's words were slow and quiet. Slink's expression turned to a mix of confusion and concern.

"Sure. No problem Woody." He walked off, gathering the rest of the toys together, curious as to what it was that was bothering his sheriff friend so badly.

**…**

"MOVING!" The shouts erupted from nearly every toy that stood in front of the stage of toy blocks on which Woody and Buzz had given the news.

"Yes. From what we heard we move by the end of the week."

"But that's so soon!" Mrs. Potatohead hugged her children close to her protectively.

"We could never get ready that soon!"

"We've never had to move before!"

"Not another box!"

The shouts began to overlap one another before it was impossible to even know what was being said anymore. Woody gave a pleading look to Buzz who quickly stood in front of him.

"Alright! The best way to go about this is to get into pairs. One older toy with one newer toy. That's the best way to go about this. We already know how moving works and we can help you through it. And remember to stay calm. Panicking won't get us anywhere." Buzz's speech seemed to calm the crowd, for now at least. He watched as the toys dispersed, finding a partner to pair with. Mrs. Potatohead took her alien children, but also her newly adopted peapod children, as they all refused to leave her side for this move. Rex paired up with Trixie, Slink with Totoro, Mr. Potatohead with Chuckles, Hamm paired up with both Pricklepants and Buttercup, as the ratio of new to old toys was uneven. Lastly, Woody had paired himself with Dolly and Bullseye, as the little horse would be best off with him. Buzz looked around the room, searching for Jessie before finally spotting her red hat on the window sill. He climbed up, walking over to her.

"Jessie?" He walked up slowly to the cowgirl. She was sitting on the windowsill, her knees wrapped up to her chest as she pulled anxiously at her braid. He sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Buzz!" Her voice was but a whisper as she quickly moved to him, hugging the space ranger tightly, hiding her face into his neck. He froze for but a moment, his heart racing, before wrapping a pair of gentle arms around the girl he cared for so much, rubbing her back soothingly, whispering to her softly.

"It'll be okay Jess…don't worry." The two sat there like that for a while before Jessie slowly pulled away, her voice soft.

"I just can't handle being in a box again. I can't stand being in the dark!" Again she began to play with her braid. Buzz grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Then just sit close to me." Buzz smiled gently, motioning to his glow in the dark chest, hoping she would at least smile at this attempt to make her feel better. She squeezed his hand in response, scooting closer to him once more.

"Thanks Buzz." She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling calmly. In a daring act of courage, Buzz slowly lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders, hugging her to him. The two needed no words as they watched the clouds roll lazily by, waiting for Bonnie to return home.

**….**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Coming up next: the moooovvveee! Dun dun DUUUNN! :D RxR please! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE the reviews I am getting for this story! Thanks so much to everyone! :D**

**Chapter 3**

**…**

The week passed quickly and before the toys knew it, the items from all around the house had been packed into totes and boxes and specifically marked for where they belonged. Even Bonnie's belongings had begun to be packed up as the moving day drew closer. It was late one night when as a thunder storm crashed outside. Bonnie was sleeping in her parent's room, scared of the storm, which gave the toys the room all to themselves. They all slept soundly in the bed where Bonnie had left them, unaffected by the storm. A large crash of thunder shook the windows and Buzz woke up, looking around the room. His gaze shifted to the friends next to him, doing a quiet role call in his head. He stood up noticing a certain red headed cowgirl was missing. He searched the room, and climbed from the bed, hoping she was perhaps hiding nearby. His prayers were answered as he heard a slight whimper and turned, lifting the bed skirt and found Jessie huddled under the bed, resting against a foot of the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, her face hidden in those knees.

"You okay there cowgirl?" He stepped under the bed, his chest illuminating the dark space. "Jessie? Are you okay?" The little cowgirl looked to him, realizing that this was the second time her space ranger had caught her quivering with fear. She chuckled bitterly.

"Boy you must sure think I'm some sort of chicken." The tone of her voice was miserable and she turned away from him.

"Now _why_ would I think that?" Buzz sat next to her, taking her hand.

"Because lately I'm just always so durn scared!" She threw her hat down in frustration, taking her hand from Buzz's in the process, and turning her head away from him and resting it back on her knees. Buzz looked taken aback at her withdrawal, but recovered quickly. He needed to show her how much he understood.

"Jessie…I understand. We all have things we're scared of, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Take Rex for instance…Rex is afraid of spiders."

"Buzz, Rex is afraid of everything."

Buzz chuckled at her comment, shrugging in agreement.

"Well then how about Woody? You know Woody used to be afraid of our old next door neighbor. _Everyone _has something they are afraid of."

"Not you." Her voice was soft. Buzz sighed, looking down, his voice matching her volume, but muddled with a hint of sadness.

"That's not entirely true." Jessie looked to him, her eyebrows raised in question. Buzz took a risk, reaching for her hand again. This time she left it there, returning the soft squeeze he gave it. He placed his other hand over hers. He took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never, and now was certainly better than never.

"When we were in that incinerator…and thought there was no hope, I just…I didn't know what to do Jess. I was so scared at the thought of losing you, so scared that I'd never be able to see you or that bright smile of yours again." Buzz paused to take a breath, his gaze shifting to look into her eyes. "But most of all, I was so afraid I'd never be able to tell you how I really feel about you." His eyes were full of sincerity as he waited for Jessie to respond. She stared at him, astonished. While Buzz had stopped stuttering while speaking to her since their return, he never had verbally expressed his feelings for her.

"Oh-Buzz…"A smile grew on her features, the same smile she'd given him when he returned to her at Sunnyside, when he carried her from the falling trash, and when they danced together.

"I care about you Jessie. I care about you a lot and never want to see anything bad happen to you. Y-you're really special to me Jess." Buzz gave a soft smile, surprised with himself for being able to say all he had wanted to. He looked to Jessie, fear gripping his chest as he waited for her response. She leaned in, hugging the space ranger, as she rested her head against his chest. "Somehow… I think I already knew partner." She smiled as she snuggled into his chest more, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders. Buzz sighed in relief, a large smile crossing his features. The two stayed silent a moment, before Buzz whispered quietly to her.

"Did you wanna talk about your bad dream?" Jessie's head shot up, raising an eyebrow.

"I never said I had a bad dream…"

"I figured it out for myself. I never knew you to be afraid of thunderstorms, so I figured it had to be a bad dream." He looked to Jessie who only sighed, nodding her head slowly.

"We-we were back at the dump. I think the thunder made me dream about all that crashing noise. And then…then we were back in that fire, and I started to fall and you grabbed my hand to keep me from falling, but when I looked back up, you weren't there…no one was…and-and I fell." She dropped her head into his shoulder, the fear returning. Buzz was shocked at this new behavior. He'd never seen Jessie to really ever be one to be afraid of anything. And now, to see her so scared, it near broke his heart. He rested his head on top of hers, rubbing her arm comfortingly. Slowly he felt her relax.

"It was just a dream Jessie…I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

"T-thanks Buzz." Jessie stifled a yawn, snuggling her head into him more. "Hey Buzz?"

"Yea, Jessie?"

"I care about you too." Buzz smiled proudly at her declaration, squeezing her closer.

"Hey Buzz?"

"Yea, Jess?"

"Good night…" and with another yawn, the cowgirl slowly drifted off. The space ranger could have sworn he had felt his heart melt just then. He leaned back against the foot of the bed, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind Jessie's ear before bending down to lightly kiss the top of her head, his voice but a whisper.

"Good night Jessie."

**…**

**Don't worry folks! This isn't the end! We have another chapter (or a few) to go! RxR and enjoy! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo…before we continue with our story.. I thought I'd share a story with my wonderful readers. Being the *ahem* ever-so-graceful klutz that I am, I managed to I somehow managed to cut my leg quite nicely. I was fixing up my closet and when I sat on the floor, managed to sit on my box cutter and SLICE! Got a pretty little cut in my calve.. Thank God it wasn't bad enough to need stitches…just stings somethin' fierce! Welllll…..it's time for…THE FINALE!**

**…...**

**Chapter 4**

**...  
**

The rest of the week had passed quickly and before the toys knew it, everything in the house was packed and ready to go. The toys were currently sitting in a box in Bonnie's room, watching from their frozen expressions as Bonnie's parents came in and out of the room, taking the various boxes to the moving truck. Their box would be loaded last, as Bonnie didn't want her toys to "sit all day in that stinky truck".

It was near noon when Bonnie came into the room, bending over her box of toys.

"Mommy says we're leaving in about an hour for the new house!" she paused, her eyes alighting with an idea.

"Hmmm….an hour…"

**...**

"You'll never get me Woody!" cried Evil Doctor Pork Chop as he stood in front of a tied up Bullseye, dangling from a tall tree, which was really just the door handle of Bonnie's closet.

"It's your horse…or me."

"How about both Pork Chop?"

"Lightyear!" Buzz Lightyear flew into the slotted pig, throwing him across the room. He saved the poor horse before his demise and landed safely on the ground next to Jessie.

"Thanks for gettin' my horse back Space Ranger!"

"Anytime ma'am." Buzz saluted.

"What's that? There's a lost critter on those mountains! I'll save them!" Jessie jumped and climbed her way up to the closet shelf. "Where'd they go? …Drat! It musta been another trick by that evil witch! Better clim-"

"Bonnie! It's time to go." Her mother entered her room, looking around at the strewn toys. "Pick up these toys and be ready in 5 minutes. Okay?"

"Aww…okay Mom.." Bonnie jumped from the step stood she was standing on and reluctantly moved to put her toys back in their box before heading downstairs, yelling for help to carry the box into the van. As soon as she was gone Buzz leapt from the box, running towards the closet.

"Jessie!"

"B-Buzz?"

"We're going to get you down! Don't worry!" since their night spent together under the bed, Jessie and Buzz had undeniably grown closer. Though they didn't voice it aloud, all the other toys agreed that it was about time the two finally got together. Buzz searched around the room for anyway to climb up. It was then he saw the shoe string still dangling from the door handle. Using some of his old fashioned Buzz Lightyear initiative, he made his way up to the shelf, hugging Jessie tightly.

"She left me up here Buzz."

"Don't worry. We're gonna get down." Buzz studied Jessie for a moment before looking back down to the ground. While still the vivacious young woman she always had been, since their near death experience with the incinerator, Jessie seemed to be more cautious lately, and more easily scared of being separated from those she loved.

"Now we just gotta get down from here. Hold on tight." He motioned for Jessie to climb onto his back and hold on as he climbed down. Just as he moved to leap for the door trim, Bonnie's mother walked in, picking up the box, and walking out of the room, carrying the rest of Buzz and Jessie's family downstairs.

"C'mon Buzz! We gotta catch that moving truck!" and with that she jumped from the shelf, skillfully sliding down the sill and ran towards the window. Buzz wasn't far behind as they climbed up the long curtains, and watched out the window as the moving truck pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. Buzz and Jessie looked to one another, sharing the same worried look before nodding to one another, both thinking the same thing.

"It's now or never Buzz!"

"Right…let's go!"

With the effort of team work they opened the window and leapt out, sliding down the drain pipe as had been done so many times before. By the time they had reached the curb, the truck was already to the end of the street, and turning at the stop sign.

"Blast!"

"Now we'll never catch it!" Jessie's worried cry wrenched at Buzz's heart. He looked around, trying to think of something. Suddenly he stopped, seeing something that brought a grin to his face.

"Oh yes we will! Come on!" with that, he grabbed her hand and ran towards what had made him smile.

**...**

"Yee-HAWW! Good thinking Buzz!" Jessie hugged the space ranger tightly, as she sat behind him on the skateboard they had _borrowed_ from the neighbor. Together they kicked off again, propelling themselves down the road. It wasn't long before they caught up with the truck, the back already opened, Woody and company looking out the back eagerly. As they got closer, Slinky jumped out, grabbing on to the front of the skateboard.

"Jessie! You go first!"

"No Buzz!"

"Go!" he looked to her, face full of seriousness. Jessie knew not to fight him more and climbed past him, and grabbed onto Slinky's paws. He was pulled back quickly and grabbed onto Woody's waiting hands. Once she was steadied Slinky jumped out again, reaching out for the skateboard once more. Without warning, the truck began to turn, causing Slinky to stretch out more and more.

"Grab…on…Buzz" the poor dog grunted as he was being stretched to his limits; literally. Without another word, Buzz took his friends paws and the rest of the team pulled, bringing the two into the back of the truck. They all landed in a large head from the force of Slinky's spring back, and let out nervous chuckles as they untangled themselves from one another, closing the door to the truck. Bonnie and her family would never know of the frantic chase the two toys had endured.

**...**

By late that night, the family was finally moved in. Though many boxes still littered the rooms, remaining unpacked, Bonnie's bed and her trusty toys had made their way into her new room. All the other toys fell asleep very quickly from the excitement of the day. The only two who remained awake were Buzz and Jessie, who sat on the comfortable cushioned window seat that Bonnie's new room had. The cowgirl rested her head against Buzz's shoulder, her hat next to her, while Buzz's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. The two had yet to talk about their near abandonment, and then chase, but the topic hung heavy in the air. It was finally Jessie who sighed, shifting closer to Buzz.

"What would you have done if you hadn't gotten out of that box in time to come for me Buzz?"

"Well I would have come after you of course."

"Well what if your grip on Slink had slipped? And you couldn't catch up to us?"

"Jessie…why are you worrying so much?" Buzz chuckled softly, bringing a gentle finger under Jessie's chin to get her to look at him.

"I was just so scared I was gonna be left alone…and then you risked your life for me and let me go first…and we almost lost you." Her lips pouted and Buzz couldn't help but smile. He brought Jessie closer to him, using his free hand to grab her other.

"I thought I already told you Jess… I'll always take care of you." He moved in, kissing her forehead before resting his head on top of hers, the both of them turning their eyes to the stars, the smiles on their faces so large they could have been seen from outer space.

**...**

**Welll…..that's it folks. The last chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed it! I sure know that I enjoyed all your reviews! They were greatly appreciated! Be sure to check out my other stories, and keep your eyes peeled for any new stories I might post as well! **

**RxR! :D**


End file.
